powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lew Cardiff
Lewellyn "Lew" Cardiff is the Blue Olympian Ranger and technical genius of the team. His connection to Hermes gives him the powers of teleportation and superhuman tracking. Character History Lew was born in Wales to Angor and Rhiannon, literally in the house as he was two weeks early and their car was in a state of dismemberment (Angor was trying to upgrade it). He spent the next ten years helping repair farm equipment for local farmers, mostly sheep, and learning to wrestle from his ex-middleweight father. Then they happened upon a very lost tourist in a broken-down car one rainy night. Taking him back to their house, Angor and Lew had his car repaired the next morning, despite it being a Ferrari and nothing they had ever seen before. The man turned out to be an American businessman, and he offered them a higher-paying job in the States. Angor accepted. Lew's Welsh accent and hot temper got him into a lot of trouble in the US. He found quickly that he had a lot in common (comic books, a love of getting dirty) with younger kids, and they thought his accent was cool, not stupid. So he started hanging out with them, which grew more awkward for those around him as he grew up. Blue Messenger Lew was baffled by the appearance of Phoebe, but after seeing Nathalie believed the Titan, he joined her and the others and accepted his morpher. He was also one of the first to being using his powers openly. When Zack tricked Jet into putting his hand through a window, Lew attacked him, and was thus the last person Zack threatened before the bully was taken over by Hades. When Nathalie was turned to stone by Medusa, he led the team in battle, though she escaped before the Rangers could destroy her. Afterwards, he slid seamlessly into the role of team technical advisor, working with the computers in Olympian Ops, and later working with Stellar Corps Blue Ranger James to repair the morphers when the entire team was thrown back in time by Chronos. This meant he didn't train with the others as frequently, but there was no noticeable difference in his fighting abilities because of it. Mercury Poisoning While the team was out ice skating, Lew chose to stay on the sidelines and read, trying to finish a book so he'd have his Christmas vacation to help his dad in the shop. One of his other friends, a twelve-year-old named Jack, found him and they started talking about the Power Rangers. At that point the Roman Rangers launched their first attack. Lew was slow to morph and fought badly when he did, distracted by Jack refusing to run. His opposite, Mercury, took Jack hostage. Lew's scan for Jack was interrupted by the Roman Rangers delivering an ultimatum: trade one of the Olympian Rangers for Jack in one hour, or else. As the others decided to go to the town square to draw the Romans out, Lew identified the location he'd seen in the video, and teleported to the south cliffs to find Jack himself. Upon arriving, he was swiftly knocked unconscious and chained up by Mercury. When he woke up, Mercury almost snapped his neck, but Jack managed to pick his own chains and get loose. The distraction gave Lew a chance to teleport free and fight. He took a beating and had to retreat, teleporting himself and Jack to Olympian Ops. Nathalie was not happy with his loner behavior, and when Jack spoke up for him, Charley mentioned that he wasn't allowed to remember any of this. In spite of Lew's wishes, they wiped Jack's memory, and Lew reluctantly went along with it. Like his teammates, Lew was impressed by Marissa's attempt to morph, even though it failed. When the energy drain made her collapse, he caught her--twice. He was the first to welcome her to the team. Later, when Marissa wanted to join them in battle against Circe, he told Nathalie to let her come; they didn't have time to argue. As the Rangers prepared for their trip to Olympus, to get Marissa's crystal working again, they began deciding who would go and stay. Lew hesitated until Jet offered to stay, letting him go. He suggested taking his and Bryce's Zords, since they could fly, and Nathalie rode with him. The hike up to Mount Olympus was relatively easy for Lew, since he could teleport his way up, and like the others he verbally encouraged Bryce rather than help him climb. After Nathalie convinced the Gods to help them, Lew was given the Irenic Crystals in a sealed box, which he carried back down. When they were ambushed by the Roman Rangers, Lew deduced that the reason they couldn't morph was their proximity to Olympus. He and Marissa ended up together, surrounded by Dwellers, and he realized that with her morpher reactivated, she'd have her own secondary powers already. He was promptly proven right when a Dweller tried to drag Marissa out of the tree they were sheltering in, and was telekinetically yanked away. They and the others fled to a clearing far enough away to morph. In the ensuing battle, Phoebe contacted Lew and told him to test out a new upgrade she'd created by combining his and Bryce's weapons. They did, destroying Phoebus with the new weapon. Star-Crossed Mothers About a year after defeating Hades, the Rangers were called together again by Nathalie. Kennedi dragged Lew along to collect Bryce before meeting up with the others to discover that one of the Daemons had escaped into the past. Their morphers, which they had thought destroyed, had enough power for three more morphs. Phoebe gave them a Chronos Charm to travel back in time; only one with the spirit of Hermes could use it, so Lew did. Personality Lew is very open. He's generally happy, friendly and outgoing, but when he's upset, he's subdued and keeps to himself. If he becomes angry, he hits first and asks questions later, but if convinced he's made a mistake, he will apologize sincerely. Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Hammer *Hawk Zord Appearance Lew has curly brown hair and a lanky build, about 5'9". He's fair-skinned and dark-eyed, with a semi-permanent wide grin on his face. Trivia *As StarWriter0303 "cast" each member of this team, Lew is played by Anton Yelchin. Category:Olympian Force Category:Human Category:Male Category:Rangers with Superpowers